


Breaking Hobbit Tradition

by peonygreenhand



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Attempt at humour, Community: tol-eressea, Dildos, M/M, Nudity, Object Penetration, Sex Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah are enjoying a quiet day in their new home when something unexpected shows up at their door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Hobbit Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Second Annual Tol Eressea Birthday Mathom Exchange for Dreamwidth's Frolijahfan
> 
> The request: _I would be happy with either F/S or S/E, pretty much anything. Maybe a quiet day at home with something unexpected throwing a monkey wrench into the day._

~*~

Breaking Hobbit Tradition

~*~

Elijah enters the entertainment room carrying a large bucket of freshly popped Orville Movie Theatre Popcorn. He lies down on the couch and snuggles his head against Sean’s chest. 

It has been a busy summer for the both of them. Between work on various films, buying the house of their dreams in Texas and interviews with the media they had very little time to see each other. Add to that various photo shoots, appearances at different film premieres, conventions and talk shows they had very little time to themselves. Despite everything, they have specifically set aside this special weekend for themselves to be together, just the two of them, with hopefully no unexpected interruptions. 

They are exceptionally grateful for the quiet downtime.

Sean responds by lightly rubbing his hands down Elijah’s body.

“So, what are we going to watch?” Elijah asks, taking a handful of popcorn and places it in his mouth.

“You’ll see. It’s a big surprise,” Sean answers and winks. 

Elijah grins.

Sean reaches over to the end table and picks up Elijah’s Xbox 360’s limit edition Halo 3 Spartan wireless video game controller. He holds down the medium sized button in the middle of the controller that contains Microsoft’s logo. The Xbox 360 console immediately turns on.

“Actually,” Sean explains as he waits for the dashboard to load. “I haven’t seen the entire thing myself yet. Just parts of it, you see, but I know you’ll love it. Trust me.” 

Elijah giggles, “Well, whatever it is, I can’t wait to see it.” 

Once the Xbox 360 dashboard has loaded, Sean horizontally flips the menus until he comes upon the “my apps” menu. He speaks loud and clear towards the Kinect camera. “Xbox. Crackle.”

“Sean. Are you going to play your new movie?” Elijah questions and repositions himself against Sean with anticipation.

Sean grins and speaks towards the Kinect camera again. “Xbox. Movies. Escapist. Xbox play!”

~*~

They watch the movie for about ten minutes before Sean starts to have other things in mind.

Sean leans in and begins to suckle Elijah’s earlobe, sending shivers down Elijah’s spine, and a sensation of butterflies into his tummy. He begins to work his way down Elijah’s jaw line, landing one slow, passionate kiss after another as he continues his pathway down Elijah’s neck. He leisurely unbuttons the top few buttons of Elijah’s cotton shirt and separates the clothing. He moves in and playfully nips the tip of Elijah’s shoulder and sucks the skin until it has formed a deep red circular shaped bruise. 

“Oh, Sean,” Elijah groans. “I thought we were gonna watch your movie?”

“Nothing wrong with getting a little intimate with you is there?” Sean inquires as he finishes unbuttoning Elijah’s cotton shirt, opens it apart and rubs his hands down Elijah’s chest.

“No,” Elijah moans as he closes his eyes and arches his body into Sean’s touch.

Sean makes a circular motion around Elijah’s nipples before teasing them.

“Sean,” Elijah desires. He immediately gets up and pushes Sean down against the pillow of the couch. They both kiss each other intently before they accidentally roll off the couch and onto the floor.

They burst into laughter.

“Guess the couch isn’t the best place for this,” Sean states before slipping his tongue into Elijah’s mouth to explore.

Before they are able to progress much further, there is a knock on the door.

“Christ,” Elijah speaks when they suddenly are forced to stop because of the loud pounding on the door. “Who could that be?”

“Just ignore them. They’ll go away,” Sean advises as he leans in and gives Elijah another kiss.

“No, no,” Elijah answers, pushing Sean away. “I’ll get it. It might be important.” He stands up, brushes his clothing and heads towards the front door and opens it.

Sean crosses his arms and gives Elijah his best disapproving look. However, once Elijah turns to walk towards the door, a small grin creeps through the corner of his mouth.

“Good morning,” a young dark haired man dressed in a fresh-ironed UPS uniform, wearing Harry Potter glasses, says with a smile. 

“Good morning,” Elijah says awkwardly. He feels his cheeks red, as the man seems to look him over. Elijah’s eyes have a lustful appearance, his spiky hair is tousled and his cotton shirt is open and completely wrinkled.

“Sorry for interrupting,” the young man observes. He hands Elijah a small brown package.

“Uh…thanks,” Elijah says.

“Have a good day,” the man replies with a cheerful smile.

“Thank you. You too,” Elijah answers politely.

He closes the door behind him and begins to study the shipping label addressed to him on the box. “Amazon.com? I don’t remember ordering anything from Amazon.”

Sean mutters, “That’s because…that package is from me.”

“What’s the occasion? Oh, wait, is it a copy of your new movie?” Elijah asks with a grin.

Sean clears his throat and takes on his Sam voice. “Beggin’ your pardon, Mr. Frodo. Every hobbit has to have a present on his birthday, you see.”

“My dear, Sam,” Elijah says and shakes his head. “It’s not MY birthday. It’s only September...” He stops abruptly as he comes to realise the significance of the date. “Oh!”

Sean nods and gives Elijah a mischievous grin. “Go on and open it, Mr. Frodo.”

“But…correct me if I’m wrong. I believe back in New Zealand, before we filmed the birthday scene, you read to me a passage from The Fellowship Of The Ring, and the book indicated the birthday lad is supposed to give those he cares for and loves a gift. Not the other way around?”

“Yeah, but what does it matter?” Sean interrupts, dropping his rich English accent. “I’m sure Professor Tolkien can forgive us just this once. Go on now and open it.”

Elijah smiles eagerly, showing the small separation between his two front teeth. He lifts off the packaging tape and opens the brown box. He begins to explore inside the box’s contents. He digs through a handful of white coloured packaging peanuts before coming across the most unexpected gift. 

Elijah lifts up a white see-through silicon plonker, which is designed to light up and display a spectacular variety of rainbow colours as the vibrate function is being used. He bites his lower lip and begins to giggle.

“Well? What do you think? Do you like it?” Sean asks.

“Do I like it?” Elijah asks and laughs some more. “Sean, I LOVE this! It even comes with batteries!” He shakes a small package of triple AAA batteries. He quickly undoes the wrapping, opens the bottom of the plonker, takes out the battery compartment, and snaps in two triple AAA batteries. He paces the battery compartment back in the bottom of the plonker, and clicks back on. He turns it on and watches as it lights up with various rainbow colours. “Oh, this is fantastic!”

“Well,” Sean speaks again, interrupting Elijah’s excitement; “I reckon you would be givin’ me a birthday present by modelin’ it for me, if you get my meanin’.”

Elijah laughs again. “Oh, Sean, you are being very roguish. What would Sam’s Gaffer think?” Elijah mocks. He looks at him seriously and curves one of his eyebrows. “Frodo would be much obliged to fulfil his Sam’s request.” 

“Well, then. I’ll get the bottle of Sliquid,” Sean says matter-of-factly. “It’s formulated to last longer than most Hollywood marriages.” He winks.

Before Sean is able to leave the room, Elijah reaches out and takes Sean’s hand. He looks into his eyes. “But, my dear, Sean, it will never outlast ours,” Elijah says as he leans in and kisses Sean on the mouth.

“That is true,” Sean answers between kisses. He then leaves for the lubrication.

“It’s in the bedroom!” Elijah calls.

Elijah walks back over to the couch. He removes his cotton shirt and carefully places them down. Next, he unbuckles his belt, unzips his zipper, and pulls down his jeans. He steps out of them and tosses them onto the couch. Then, he removes his white pair of briefs and tosses them also on the couch. He looks around for a place to get comfortable. He decides to lie down on the soft, freshly installed auburn carpet to christen it with their lovemaking. He lifts his legs, puts his hands around the back of his knees and pulls them towards his head.

~*~

“So, how do I look?” Elijah says with a grin. 

Sean looks down and can see the remnants of the dancing rainbow colours through Elijah’s bare skin. He cannot hold back his laughter.

“Sean! Your laughter is killing me here,” Elijah says with batted breath. “Tell me, please!”

Sean clears his throat. “Well, Elijah. I, uh, I don’t know how else to say it. You’re glowing rainbow colours out of your arse.”

FIN


End file.
